


A Bargain

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: Saeyoung never seemed to mind when Ashley ignored him to finish her work. After all, he'd done the same for her plenty of times. But sometimes she has to bargain with him to get her way. Everyone knows just how irresistible her kisses can be for the cute hacker.





	A Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. More self indulgence~
> 
> I honestly love writing Saeyoung, and the feedback I've been getting on these one-shots are awesome <3 Because there's definitely a lot more where these came from!

A yawn escaped my lips, muffled by my jacket sleeve. The words on my laptop screen started to mesh together, hardly making any sense. I had forgotten how long I sat here, staring at the brightness and absorbing its contents. I had a deadline soon, which meant lots of late nights for me. Which wasn’t a problem since my sleep schedule was already messed up.

Sitting back against the couch, I mulled over the last few sentences a few times. I felt like I’ve read them a million times by now, unable to finish my thoughts. I groaned, looking back to see if there was something I could edit instead. Usually rereading helps me collect my thoughts and retrace my steps a bit.

I became lost in my work, typing vigorously and changing things here and there. I ignored the burning of my eyelids, trying to focus for as long as possible. Right before my brain stopped working. Days like this make me wonder how my own boyfriend goes through this constantly. I only work myself like this during deadlines. Any other time I pace myself, making sure I don’t become this stressed and worn out.

“Ashiiieee!~”

I jumped, the sound of the voice breaking me from my inner thoughts. Saeyoung entered the room, his eyes falling on me as a gentle chuckle sounded. He knew that I would be working these next couple of days. I figured I’d never see him, so I was surprised when he came into the living room. My eyes met his own, before flicking back to the computer screen.

“Yes, Sae?”

“What’re you doin’?”

He raised his eyebrows in question, rounding the back of the couch. He looked exhausted, and I could only assume he had just finished his work by the bags underneath his eyes. Nursing a can of his favorite soda in one hand, he scanned the computer in front of me.

“I’m working, remember?”

I didn’t mean for that to come out as irritated as it did. I was just tired and very stressed out. Saeyoung knew how I got during my deadlines, and he’s the same way when I try to talk to him when he’s busy. But now that the tables have turned, he was bound and determined to get my attention.

He slipped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me back against the couch, squeezing me until I could barely breathe. Wheezing softly, I felt his arms relax only a bit and his chuckle sounded in my ear. “Doesn’t feel too good now, does it?” He asked in a teasing voice, the grin noticeable in his tone.

“You say that as if I’m bothering you all the time.”

“But, of course, my princess. You can barely keep your hands off me.”

He winked, nuzzling his nose against my cheek with another loud laugh. With a sigh, I gave up for a second to humor him, turning my face towards his own. My cheeks turned red at the realization of how close he was. “Can you really blame me?” I asked in a flirtatious tone.

“Hmm… I guess I can’t blame you. I mean, look at me?”

“You’re such a dork. Starting to sound like Zen.”

“I’m appalled that you would label me that way. I can only hope to be as narcissistic as him.”

I laughed at his mocking tone, seeing the grin on his face which only made me laugh harder. Saeyoung poked my cheek, leaning in to rub his own against it. A part of me almost thought he had started to purr.

“Okay, Sae, I love you,” I said as I slowly pushing him off, “But I have to get back to work.”

“I just want a few minutes of your time, Miss Ashley. What will I do when you become famous from this masterpiece?”

“It is by far a masterpiece. But thank you. I gotta focus, my deadline is in a week!”

“But what about me? What will I do while I wait for you? I finished early and hoped I could see you.”

There was a slight pout to his voice that I found adorable. Saeyoung acted like a total child sometimes. But I still loved him anyway. Even through all the pranks that sometimes go a little too far, and the countless nights, I go to bed alone, and the days I go by without seeing him at all. I still wouldn’t be anywhere else.

Letting out a soft sigh, I readjusted my laptop in my lap and smiled gingerly at the redhead. I poked his nose playfully. “What about if I made you a deal? Hmm?” I asked, my finger lifting his chin a bit. He swallowed, hesitating a bit at my own teasing smile.

“I’ll do as much as I can for another hour. After that, I will be all yours.”

“That’s a tempting offer,” He said, counteracting my words with his own, “But I’ll need a little bit more. Something to satisfy me for now.”

“Like what? Will a few kisses suffice for now?”

I almost broke at the banter that we were throwing back and forth. Who knew that the two of us could speak about our affections like it was some kind of business deal? But it was still seductive and enticing. This was a scary game to play with Saeyoung because he was better at it than I was. He knew how to play innocent and trick me at every turn.

I laughed as he rubbed his chin in thought, rolling my eyes a bit. “Is that a yes?” I asked, a little impatient. His eyes found my own, and he quickly dipped his head down to press his lips against mine. That was my answer, and it was definitely a good one.

He pecked my lips a couple of times, smiling in between them. “You’re so mean, Ashley,” He groaned, “You know how irresistible your lips are. They’re my weakness.” I winked playfully, leaning in to give him one last lingering kiss. It was mostly to tease him, but I knew that he wouldn’t sabotage my time to work.

Not right now anyway.

Saeyoung whined a bit, slowly sliding off the back of the couch. I readjusted back to my former position, resting my feet on the coffee table. Most people would be upset that I was doing such a thing, but Saeyoung does it as much as I do. Saeran, though, doesn’t care if he’s wearing shoes or not.

In that case, it becomes an issue.

Tilting my head, I listened to the footsteps of Saeyoung as he found something else to do in the meantime. I smiled, trying to focus on my work with my phone at my side. Knowing full well that he would be back once an hour past, I lost myself in my work, doing as much as I could for the time being.

Which didn’t seem like a lot.

Before I knew it, I heard loud footsteps and then a bolt of red in the corner of my eye. I yelped, feeling a force shove me down into the cushions and a body hovering over me. “It’s been an hour!” Saeyoung chimed, making me chuckle loudly. I knew he’d be here immediately. A part of me figured he’d hack my phone or computer and make it seem like an hour had passed. But he was a good boy.

“Okay, okay. I made a promise.”

“Yup!”

He leaned closer, his breath in my ear and causing shivers to cascade down my spine. Swallowing hard, I listened to his words as he slowly whispered.

“And don’t think I’m not gonna get you back for teasing me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you liked that and want more, you can always check out my tumblr: obsessed-writer-things~


End file.
